Purple Rose
by SassySlytherin
Summary: Sequel to 'Reminiscing' After four long years of wondering where her love and father of her son was, Draco returns, but he's changed. Will time change him once again so Hermione may allow him to come back to she and their young son?
1. A Harsh Return

A/n: Okay, this is the first real chapter of "Purple Rose." If you haven't read the prequel, "Reminiscing", you MUST! I guarantee you will not understand anything to come in this story if you haven't read it. If you have, read on, and you MUST review!! I want **ten** reviews from this chapter. And I _will _wait until I get ten. Anyway, I hope you like it!!  
  
From the prequel: Reminiscing  
  
_She pulled up next to the sidewalk along Harry's street, noticing only one figure walking along the path, a ways down. After she turned off the ignition, she opened her door and got up and out of her car, closing and locking the doors with an electronic device on her keychain. Hermione backed up a bit and turned to start down the sidewalk when she bumped right into the figure, and stumbled back. 'I must have misjudged how far he was from me,' she thought. As she straightened herself up to apologize, she looked into the face of a man she'd thought she'd never see again. Hermione gasped, as before her stood the same platinum-blonde that had deserted her four years earlier. She spoke with a voice slightly above a whisper, "Draco..."  
  
_

Purple Rose  
  
By: RomanceCharm  
  
{Chapter 1: A Harsh Return}

  
  
Hermione gazed up at him in astonishment. She couldn't believe it; Draco Malfoy was standing before her, and with an expression that merely said he wasn't expecting to run into her either. Neither adult moved for a moment, seemingly not wanting to break the eye contact they held. Those dark, blue eyes pierced her; eyes she thought she'd never see again. Eventually Hermione turned her head away, but when he huskily addressed her as, "Granger," she faced him once more, curious.  
  
Granger? What had happened to 'Mya', or at least 'Hermione'? Was four years long enough for him to forget the love he'd shared with her? She assumed so, because of the hard star he was giving her. She attempted to break the ice that seemed to surround them.  
  
"Um, what are you doing here?" she asked carefully.  
  
Hermione could see a storm of emotions brewing in his eyes. Was something trying to prevent him from saying what he wished? Yes, and it was loyalty, she was sure of it. "I'm here to scope out the area. I was thinking of relocating," he answered gruffly.  
  
Liar, she thought, squinting into his eyes. "You do know that Harry Potter lives around here?" she casually inquired.  
  
Draco was always good at masking his emotions, and he was now. "Oh, well then consider this area marked off of my list," he mechanically replied.  
  
There was a silence, as Hermione eyed the sidewalk nervously. She still couldn't believe this was happening, but she might as well take advantage of the situation, find out what she wanted to know. She looked back to his face and asked, in a quiet voice, "Why did you leave me, Draco?"  
  
The past love he held for her seemed to conquer over the loyalty and break down the walls he'd put up. His features softened, and he pulled her close to him, encapturing her in a kiss. 

Hermione was lost in bliss. She didn't think she'd ever touch or kiss Draco again, and yet here he was, holding her close and kissing her softly. Hermione felt her body go limp as Draco held her up, cradling her gently in his arms. His warmth radiated off his body, and in his wonderous kiss.

When he finally pulled away, leaving Hermione breathless, he gently told her, "I never meant to, Hermione. I had intended on coming back after the two weeks I had promised you. I figured I'd need about that much time to straighten out Lucius's priorities. But he took my trip home to iron out mine," he admitted, glancing down the street. "He threatened to kill you and James if I returned. So I started plotting a way to destroy him, but the perfect opportunity never arose. You may not understand, but a situation as delicate as this could only be handled at the right time, or else it would falter, and he'd be furious at me. So again, he'd kill you and our son to punish me. You can't even imagine how badly I wanted to come back to you, and James; how much I've missed you both; and that I couldn't return, and risk endangering your lives, crushed me," he explained, his eyes pleading with hers for forgiveness.  
  
Those eyes soon ignited a flame within them, and Draco took her hands in his. "Saturday night is the most important ceremony of Lucius's life; he is to be initiated as Lord Voldemort's personal henchman, a promotion my father has hungered over for years. That's when I'll take his life. When he's gone, there will be nothing separating us," he said. "We can finally be reunited once I have my vengeance on him."  
  
Hermione's eyes had lit up at the prospect of Draco coming back to her and her son, but now, though he still had hold of her hands, she stepped back in apprehension. Lucius and his cronies must have really corrupted Draco's mind over the last four years, as the idea of committing murder seemed to please him. Hermione admitted to herself that he was scaring her, and she grew worried. "Um...maybe. What has he done to you, Draco? Why are you acting like this?" she questioned.  
  
"Hermione, he took me away from you and our baby. I could kill him for that alone. But he had tortured me severely over the past few years for falling in love with a Muggle-born. I don't want him to be able to torment anyone like that ever again. I want to make him pay for my only being able to see you through spying on you, never getting a chance to reach out and touch you, hold your hand, or have you in my arms. It is past time he be eliminated," Draco stated.  
  
Now Hermione completely pulled her hands away. "You father has really done some emotional damage to you, Draco, and you've got issues you need to work out. Call me when you have straightened out your life again," she told him, and headed past him up the street, holding her breath.  
  
"Mya..." he called sweetly after her. She kept on walking, urging herself not to give in to his charming demeanor. Draco caught up to her and gently grabbed her arm, pleading, "Mya-"  
  
"You're scaring me, Draco!" she turned to scream at him, and he looked taken aback by her sudden outburst. "Your new attitude really frightens me!" Hermione took a second to calm down and then quietly told him, "You need help. Now go."  
  
"But I want to see James-" he started to beg.  
  
"Go," she sternly demanded.  
  
Hermione saw Draco's wounded expression before he turned and started down the street again in slow strides, and a tear slid down her cheek. How hard it had been to send him away; when she really wanted him to hold her from then on and never let go; but she had to. Something was really out of alignment in his head, and his murderous behavior scared her, and it'd absolutely terrify James. Walking up the path to Harry's porch, she had totally forgotten about the reason she was picking her son up so early; to talk to Harry about getting together. All thoughts were focused on Draco and the scene of minutes before as a grinning Harry opened the door.  
  
"Morning, Harry," Hermione weakly greeted him.  
  
Immediately Harry took notice of her dreary mood, and his broad smile drooped. "Mione, what's wrong?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and insisted, "It's nothing, just nothing," as she started past him into the house. Yet she collapsed into tears in the doorway, and Harry took her into his arms and rocked her, soothing her.  
  
After a few minutes, Hermione looked up at him with tear-glazed eyes. "Oh Mione, you know I can't stand to see you cry," he told her softly, as he thumbed away the tears on her face. Hermione gave him a small smile, and Harry released on arm from around her to lead her to his tan leather-décor living room. Once they were seated on his couch, Harry spoke again, "What happened, Hermione?"  
  
And so told was the tale of the incident that took place before his house minutes before. Harry's eyes widened at the fact that she had run into Draco. "He really frightened me, Harry. I couldn't believe it was him," Hermione finished, looking down at her hands.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Mione," Harry said. His finger then went under her chin and lifted her face to look at him. "I will do all I can to protect you from him. No man with a murderous attitude will come near my Mione, I'll make sure of it," he promised, and pulled her into an embrace, planting a kiss on her forehead.  
  
Hermione smiled through his shirt. Her Harry could always save the day, and rescue her from the sources of evil out to harm her. But was Draco really evil, and did she truly wish to be saved from him? Yes, she decided, for he was now the haunting image that everyone had made him up to be. How could she give herself, and her son, to a man whose eyes burned with such fury at someone that they'd kill them?  
  
Yes, she loved him, and he probably still loved her, but how could she be sure that she would never be the object of his anger? Or even worse, it could be James to bring him to his boiling point. Though Hermione knew she would always be in love with Draco, she just couldn't take that risk.  
  
As Harry ran a gentle hand through her hair, Hermione took pleasure in the great comfort he gave her. Such a thought reminded her of the reason she had come to get James earlier than usual. Hermione pulled back to look at Harry, and couldn't help but smile at his grinning face. "Harry," she started, "there's something I wanted to-"  
  
"MUMMY!" screamed a young boy from the top of the stairs above them, and he quickly hurried down.  
  
"Hey honey," Hermione smiled as her son ran into her arms. "How was your weekend with Uncle Harry?"  
  
"It was great!" James exclaimed as he pulled back from her embrace. Hermione took a good look at her handsome little boy. His hair and most of his facial features matched those of Draco, the exception being his nose. Hermione was glad he didn't have the sneering nose his father had had in his childhood; James had taken on Hermione's small nose, and her eyes. Those deep brown eyes were an exact copy of those of his mother. The fine blonde hair that fell over his forehead was the only immediate reminder that he was a Malfoy, as his shining eyes really stood out. Hermione beamed proudly at her son, as he called her back to reality.  
  
"Uh, Mummy...are you there?" he asked, turning his head to look at her sideways and waving a hand before her face.  
  
This broke her from her trance, and she smiled. "Yes, James, I'm sorry. I just couldn't help but notice how handsome you've become over the weekend," Hermione said, and reached out to tickle him, and James was soon enveloped in giggles.  
  
"Alright," Hermione sighed, picking up her son and his overnight bag, and rose from her seat. "We're going to get going, Harry."  
  
"Okay," Harry said, and stood before her. "Oh, what was it you wanted to say before, Hermione?" he remembered.  
  
"Oh, I had just wanted to thank you for being there for me, again," she laughed through her lie.  
  
"You know it's no problem, Mione," he told her with a smile as she swung James's bag over her shoulder. "I love to be able to comfort you," he admitted, and paused. "I love you," he said with a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Thanks again, Harry," Hermione said as she pulled away and started toward the door. Harry followed her, and closed the door behind her once she'd walked out onto the porch, with James on her hip.  
  
As Hermione drove home, with James playing with the toy steering wheel mounted on the back of the driver's seat, she mulled over Harry's last words yet again. Again, he'd told her he loved her. Hermione didn't know how much longer she could tolerate the pained expression she always saw on Harry's face when she didn't say it back. Oh, she could tell him she loved him, for she did, but she didn't think she loved him in the way he did her.  
  
Also, there was now the matter of Draco's reappearance. Hermione found it extremely odd that after four long years of being separated from him, she just ran into him on a sidewalk. But then, she remembered, he did say he'd followed her undercover. The sole idea that her fiancé had to spy on her to see her tore Hermione's heart again. This was what his life had come to, too, and she felt sympathy for him. But she couldn't go back to Draco, at least not right now. He was planning to kill his father, and though Hermione despised Lucius Malfoy to the core, she didn't wish death upon him, or anyone else, save Voldemort. And she couldn't believe that her Draco, the one she had come to love, was willingly pinning himself to the title of cold-blooded killer. Hermione could never put herself or her son, up in the same house as a murderer. So unless plans changed and Draco realized how fatal he was acting and calmed his intensions, Hermione vowed she would never be with him again. A silent tear slid down her cheek, unseen by the eyes of their young son.

{End}

A/n: Tell me what you think. Please don't be too harsh though, I don't really like flamers. Politely-delivered, constructive criticism would be appreciated. So please review respectively. And remember, gotta get that review count to ten! ;)

To those of you who write, in my QuickEdit when I try to add more lines between paragraphs it always deletes them. Can any of you tell me why, or how to fix it? That'd be greatly appreciated.

Laura  



	2. The Unexpected Loss

A/N: Once again, I ask please for ten reviews regarding Chapter 2 before I post the next chapter. But for now, enjoy.

Purple Rose

By: RomanceCharm

{Chapter 2: The Unexpected Loss}

          Hermione pulled up in front of her house, and unloaded her son and his belongings. Carrying both into her home, she collapsed onto her couch, both to make James laugh; which he did, ever so gleefully; and because she felt drained. James scurried off the couch to the floor, to have more space to play with his toys. Hermione stretched out on the couch, trying to get comfortable.  But no matter how many positions she tried, nothing seemed to soothe her. She sighed deeply; the condition of her emotions was overpowering her physical state, as it always did when she was depressed. Just as she was just starting to piece her life back together, Draco had to come back and break it apart. Why had he chosen the most imperfect time to return? She shook her head; he wouldn't have known that, though.

          Maybe it was a sign, she imagined. Maybe she really wasn't meant to be with Harry. Hermione didn't really mind that, for she didn't love him romantically. But if not Harry, then whom was she meant for? Hermione deeply believed in soul mates, and had always been determined to find that certain someone that she was destined to be with. It certainly wasn't Draco, as surely no one who had caused her so much pain could be her lifelong partner. But, she realized, what he'd done had hurt so bad because she loved him, else it wouldn't have affected her as it had.

          She turned and looked at her son, and a smile came to her lips the same time tears appeared in her eyes. Watching him play with his playthings, looking so innocent, he severely reminded her of Draco. Hermione hoped that James wouldn't grow up to be the player and heartbreaker his father had been during his teen years. And she certainly wished a pure life for him, for she never wanted to read her son's name in the headline of the Daily Prophet, with a story following that told of the vicious acts of inhumanity he had committed. Hermione wished with all her heart that if he were to gain some of his father's traits, a lethal attitude wouldn't be something he acquired.

             James stood up and approached her, asking, "Mummy, could you turn on the T.V. for me?"

          Hermione smiled at him. "Sure, sweetie." She reached up and obtained the remote control from the holder that draped over the top of the couch. James resumed his spot on the floor, immediately absorbed with the show currently on. Hermione just watched him for a few minutes, just happy, for once, that he had never met his father, and been influenced by him. Hermione would've hated to see her son's mind corrupted with ideas of hatred and torture at such an early age.

          Finally, she rose from her seat, heading toward the kitchen to start on lunch. The doorbell rung and she froze in place in the hallway. She peeped into the living room, pleased to find James still lost in "Helen the House Elf's Story Time." Straightening out her clothes, she came to the end of her hallway, and opened the door. Draco stood before her and she gasped for the second time that day at his unexpected appearance, though his presence was less shocking this time around. "Draco," she addressed him politely, "Um, c-come on in."

          The dark expression on his face brightened a bit at her invitation, and he followed her into the kitchen. Hermione sat down at the table, and Draco seated himself across from her. She promptly, but politely, asked, "Why are you here?"

          Draco sighed. "Mya, I can't keep away from you. I know you said to stay away but still…I know that's not what you really want," Draco said, and Hermione looked away. "I don't understand why you won't take me back. Do you not love me anymore? Is there someone else?" he questioned quietly.

          Hermione looked back to him and shook her head. "No, there is no one else. And…I-I do love you. It's just…" Hermione's voice faded, and her gaze transferred to the table.

          "Just what, Hermione? What is standing in the way of us being together?" Draco asked.

          Hermione hesitated, and then she replied, "You." Draco's face showed confusion, and she continued, in a lower voice, "You've changed, Draco. You're planning for a homicide, to kill your own father. I may not like the man too much, but isn't there any other way? I cannot have James associating with a murderer; I will not allow it, even if you are his father. Plus, how do I know that with your quick new temper, you'd never turn your anger on him, or me?"

          Draco looked hurt at her accusation. "I could never do that. You have to believe me," Draco pleaded. "Just because my fury for Lucius has bubbled beyond boiling point, doesn't mean I'd ever lay a hand of rage on you or our son. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

          "And we couldn't live with you either. That's why I strongly recommend you see a counselor. Get your anger worked out a more peaceful way. No good will come of committing an act of crime, only more trouble shall come our way. Draco, please, just get some help. If not for yourself, do it for James," she begged him, grasping his hand across the table. "Do it for me," she whispered.

          The man before her rose from his seat, and she too abandoned hers. He went the distance to reach her, and stood before her for a moment, just staring into her eyes. 'Don't crumble, don't give in,' Hermione mentally told herself, attempting not to get lost in those piercing blue eyes. Draco then reached out and took her into his arms, and Hermione fell apart. She clung to him; absorbed in the ecstasy of fulfilling a desire she'd had for so long now, to be held by her love. His arms wrapped tightly around her, and she breathed in the scent she had fallen in love with. Her tears spilled out onto his shirt, and he softly cooed her.

 This made the yearning to just give in all the more desirable, but she still held on to some of her dignity. After a few minutes, she pulled back, and a leftover tear ran down her cheek as she looked up into his face. Draco held her face and wiped away the tear with his thumb, and then slid his finger to her lips. Oh, how she wanted to feel his lips upon hers…but he was slipping away, out of the kitchen and her house. Hermione ran to the front door, watching him get into his car with a set expression, one that she knew he wore to hide emotion.

As he pulled away, Hermione closed the door and collapsed onto the floor. How, after four years, did he still have the power to make her weak in the knees? She coveted for him; she had never wanted something so badly before in her lifetime. Hermione sat there, on the floor with her back against the door, curled up with her knees to her chest, sobbing her heart out, with anxiety for the future. Tears clouded her vision, but she couldn't mistake the small figure that appeared from around the corner, calling, "Mummy?"

"Hmm, um, yes honey?" Hermione quickly brought her hand to her face, both to wipe her tears away and to prevent James from seeing her cry. Yet her son approached her, and wrapped his little arms around her neck. Hermione welcomed his warm little hug, and smiled through her tears. "Thank you, sweetie," she said when she pulled away, "Mummy just needed a little boost there."

"It's okay, Mummy. Everybody needs to cry sometime," he said, and smiled at her, before he returned to the living room.

Hermione stared after him, ashamed of herself. James had seen her cry, he had witnessed his mother broken and hurt. How was she to comfort him, and tell him everything would be all right, when he knew that it wasn't for her? Hermione let out a meaningful sigh as she stood, and headed toward the kitchen to make lunch.

          Weeks later, in May, James sat at in his high chair, playing with his food as Hermione tried to feed it to him. "Come on, James, honey, please eat," she pleaded, exhausted. The night before had been rough; James wouldn't go to sleep, still insistent on knowing who the blonde man from a couple weeks ago was, and why he made his mummy cry. He had asked her hundreds of times since Draco had come to the house, and Hermione told him once again that the man was a friend that had had a loss in his family, someone she had known. But James knew better, she could tell, though she didn't quite understand how. How could her four-year old tell when she was lying? She was too tired to think about it though, since it took her until the wee hours of the morning for him to settle down and fall asleep. Now Hermione lifted the spoon to James's mouth again, and he slurped up his mashed carrots. This was curious, seeing as seconds before he refused…Ah well, Hermione thought. At least he's eating.

          Hermione dipped into his bowl for another spoonful when the telephone rang. She stared at the phone for a second, trying to figure out who would be calling at this time. Both Harry and Ron were at work. A second ring knocked her awake again, and she set down the spoon and hurried to the phone. "Hello?" she answered.

          "Hermione, hey it's Draco," the husky voice sounded delighted to hear hers. 'How did he get my number?' she wondered, but let it go.

          "Good afternoon, Draco. What's going on?" Hermione asked politely.

          "You can drop the proper act with me, Mya. I know who you are," he insisted with an audible sigh. "Anyway, I wanted you to know that I took your advice, and I went and saw my counselor today. I really think he'll be able to help me, even though today was my first appointment. I'm doing this for you, Hermione, because I love you and I want to be with you. And also for James, because I've missed him dearly and I want to get to know my son," he admitted.

          Hermione felt her eyes fill with tears of joy, and her heart leapt. "Oh, Draco, you have no idea how happy you've made me. Knowing that you're even just trying to straighten yourself out makes me feel like investing my time in you shall be worthwhile. Oh, I know you can overcome this, honey, you're a strong man. Just keep attending those sessions and soon we will be reunited," she told him happily.

          "With that as my incentive, I'll never skip a visit to Dr. Noble. I miss you, and I eagerly await the day that I can see you again. Until then, I'll call you after every appointment to tell you of how I'm doing, unless that's a problem," Draco offered.

          "Of course it's no trouble. I'd like to hear your voice every once in a while, and to be told of your progress will delight me. Yes, Draco, you can call me," Hermione agreed.

          "Right then. Well, I'm going to go for some lunch. I'll talk to you next week, love. Goodbye Hermione," he said lovingly.

          "Good day, Draco," she told him, and slowly hung up the phone. A smile crept onto her face. He really would come back to her, her Draco. James splattered his carrots all over his tray, and with a grin, Hermione tended to her son.

          Later that day, Harry phoned and asked her if she and James would like to come over for dinner. Hermione accepted and started gathering James's things together when they'd hung up, telling James to get ready to go to Uncle Harry's house. "YAY! We're goin' to Unc'a Harry's house! We're goin' to Unc'a Harry's house!" he sang as he pulled on his green little jacket and his sneakers. Hermione shook her head after him with a smile as he ran out to her car, still singing. She slid into her own jacket, and with James's stuff packed and on her arm, she closed the door behind her.

          At Harry's, he had prepared a fabulous dish of chicken, along with mashed potatoes in gravy, and corn. James loved corn, and devoured his helping of that first. As Hermione sipped from her wine, she looked up to catch Harry's eye on her, watching her wistfully. Hermione smiled meekly at him, and turned her gaze down to her food as she set her drink down.

          Later, as James was sprawled out on the living room floor with his Quidditch coloring book, Harry pulled Hermione into the dining room for a private word. "Mione, I know that there was something more important you were going to tell me this morning. What is it? You know you can tell me anything. You don't have to hide anything from me," he said.

          "Harry, it's really nothing. I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you being there for me," Hermione claimed, but Harry gave her a look that told her he knew she was lying. "Harry," she sighed. "I had come here earlier than usual this morning, to come to you with a proposal. I was ready to commit to a relationship with you-" Hermione started to say, but Harry had quickly pressed his lips to hers. She wanted to pull away, but she felt her body go limp and she could only bask in the warmth of his kiss. His arms went around her to steady her, and he kissed her sweetly, but hungrily. Hermione finally gained enough strength, and pushed him away. She opened her eyes to a confused Harry.

          "If you had let me finish," she said adamantly, but politely, "you would have heard that I was ready this morning, but I have realized that it really isn't what I want. Don't get me wrong, Harry, I love you, but not in the way that you would've hoped. You are the best friend I could ever ask for, and I couldn't ask you to be more than that," she admitted.

          Harry looked shocked for a moment, and then regained his composure. "But you could ask me to be more, and I would, for you. I care for you like I have no one else in my life. I…I don't think I can live without you much longer," he stuttered to say, and looked down at his carpet.

          Hermione reached out and grasped his shoulders, and his head turned up to look at her again. "Of course you can, Harry. You deserve someone who loves you as a partner, and you will find her, I promise. I'm not her," Hermione told him.

          "Yes, you are. There is no one else for me," Harry quietly said. "You are the only woman I've ever loved, and will ever love," he insisted, and held a hand to her face. But Hermione pulled away, releasing his shoulders.

          "I'm sorry, Harry," she whispered, and left the dining room. The rest of the evening was full of tension for the adults, and Hermione stayed solely for James's sake. When it came time to leave, Hermione kissed a blank-faced Harry on the cheek, and departed with her son.

          A week later Hermione received another call from Draco, and it lit up the dreary mood she'd been in since dinner at Harry's. "The doctor says I am on my way to recovery," he told her, his voice proud. "It will take time, yes, but he claims I'm off to a great start, knowing that I need help and asking for it. The day ever draws nearer that I shall be with you again, Mya, and I cannot wait."

          June rolled around and with her work at the Ministry slowing down, Hermione had more free time. Visits with Ron grew more frequent, as they would with Harry if he and Hermione were on speaking terms. Hermione was worried that she had destroyed their friendship by not returning his love, and hoped dearly that Harry would come around.

          Ron was at Hermione's house one warm afternoon, playing with James, when the topic of Harry came up. James had just settled down for the night, and Ron returned to the living room, his face set. "What happened between you and Harry? He won't tell me a thing, so it must've been pretty serious," Ron said.

          "Well," Hermione sighed, and told him the whole of the situation. "Now I fear that I may have ruined the relationship we did have, because I don't feel as strongly for him as he does for me. It seems kind of unfair to me, that he would put our friendship on the line because he couldn't have me as a lover {A/n: As in girlfriend, not LOVER}," she concluded.

          "You don't love him romantically?" Ron asked, and it was clear that he was surprised. Hermione shook her head solemnly and he laughed. "You could've fooled me. In fact, you did. I always thought you had a thing for our mate Harry, hugging him in second year when you returned from the hospital wing, and kissing him on the cheek at the end of fifth year. Well, it'll be Harry's loss if he cuts all ties with you because of how you feel, though I don't believe he will. You know Harry; he'll come to accept it. He's that way," Ron said with a smile, yet Hermione still wasn't convinced, and seeing that, Ron embraced her to comfort her.

          "Thank you," she said with a smile as she pulled back from him. "Now, enough about my troubles. What's going on with your love life, Ron? Got a leading lady?" she teased.

          Ron blushed and grinned. "Actually, I think I may. You remember Susan Bones, from our year at Hogwarts? Well I bumped into her at the Leaky Cauldron last week, and we got to talking. She's working for the Daily Prophet now, and she said she'd seen me play. I invited her to our next match. She's really a lot more outgoing now; I remember her as so quiet and shy throughout our schooling. So many from our class have changed so much," Ron noticed.

          "Yes, indeed," Hermione agreed, her thoughts now thrown to Draco. "Well, I'm glad for you, Ron. It's about time you quit your role as the player," she teased, pushing Draco to the back of her mind.

          "Hey! I wasn't ever the player, I just got my way around the game board, is all," Ron lied, and chuckled.

          "Sure, Ron," Hermione laughed. Ron made a hurt face, and Hermione giggled and hit him with a couch pillow to smack the silly look off his face. He grinned, and started after her with another pillow. Throughout their fight, Hermione was truly grateful that she had a chance to abandon her troubles and just have fun.

          After Ron had left, Hermione lay curled up in her bed, wondering if she'd ever hear from Harry. How she wanted to call him, but she wouldn't have anything to say. She couldn't stand the tension that separated her from her best friend, and she silently cried herself to sleep.

{End}

A/n: Well I hope that you are enjoying this story, please review and tell me what you think. Unexpected things will happen in the chapters to follow…

Please Review…I want ten!

:)

Laura


	3. Reunited at Last

A/n: To those of you who have eagerly awaited a post for this story, you have my deepest apologies. I really felt that I needed to get a little ahead of the posts, as I was falling so far behind with the limited time I had to write. My posts still may be a bit spaced out, but if you like the story you'll bear with me, right?

Also: So far, this story hasn't been much of a success, and I am mournful. Hopefully, my review rate will improve as I post more, and shame on those of you who only partake in the first act of R&R. Well, here's Chapter 3.

Purple Rose

By: RomanceCharm

{Chapter 3: Reunited at Last}

For months afterward, Hermione routinely received a telephone call from Draco every week, when he told her of his improvement with Dr. Noble. Hermione was overjoyed, but not quite convinced of his change. How could he evolve from a man who would be pleased at committing his father's murder, to a man she could safely set up house with so quickly? Everything he told her delighted her extremely, but doubt still remained in her heart. Though she desired it strongly, she sadly felt that he could never again be the Draco she had come to love four years earlier.

She had to admit, though, that his violent attitude was indeed being tamed. In the first few calls, Draco had constantly cursed his father for bringing them to this, and Hermione had gently scolded him. It took Draco a while to stop talking of the hatred, and then mentioning his father altogether. Then he only spoke of what he hoped their future would be. In preparation, Draco pleaded with Hermione to meet James. She consistently refused, saying James wasn't ready for such a shock, but she eventually realized she couldn't really deny him the right to see his own son. So one day in May, Hermione had him visit the house, to reunite with James.

The boy had just finished his lunch, and had jumped onto the couch when the doorbell rang. "Ooh, I'll get it!" he exclaimed, and hopped up from the couch, running to the front door. Hermione followed him through the hallway, and watched as he opened the door, and looked up, his head greatly elevated to see the face of their visitor. "Wow, you're big," James breathed to the man, and the man chuckled, a newly formed tear evident in his eye.

Hermione walked up behind James, and rested her hands on his shoulders. "James, I would like you to meet someone very special to me. His name is Draco," she informed him.

"Dray-co," James slowly repeated. Draco smiled and Hermione invited him in. Once they were all seated in the living room, James spoke to Draco. "So, do you like Quidditch, Dray-co?"

Both adults laughed at the pronunciation of his name, and at the question asked. "As a matter of fact, I love Quidditch. I used to play the seeker position when I was at school," Draco told him.

"That's awe-some! Could you tell me 'bout some of the games? Like the real close ones?" James asked eagerly.

"Sure," Draco committed, and the hour after that was dedicated to Draco reliving the most interesting Quidditch matches of his time. He laughed as he recalled all the times Harry had caused him injury during the games, and each time James would giggle and say, 'That's my Unc'a Harry!' Hermione's expression soured a bit each time Harry was mentioned, but took pleasure in the memories where Ron played a part. James sat and listened intently to each of Draco's recollections, and Hermione was awed that Draco could capture his full attention as he was. He truly was the child's father, connected by an unbreakable bond.

Finally Draco had finished telling James of the championship match of seventh-year, which had been declared a tie between Gryffindor and Slytherin. "I want to play at school, too, when I go. I'ca be a real good chaser, 'cause I can catch Mummy every time we play tag," James boasted with a grin.

"I bet you could, James," Draco said with a chuckle.

"You know," James said thoughtfully, "I wasn't gonna tell you this, but I think I like you so I will," he said, and leaned over toward Draco to whisper, "You look a lot like me."

"I'm flattered," Draco remarked with a grin. "How delightful to be complimented in such way, saying I resemble the attractive James Malfoy."

James giggled and then said mischievously to Draco, "Yeah, well, I bet you don't know my middle name!"

Hermione could see that Draco's initial answer would've been 'Yes, since I helped name you!' But he said, "Um…I think so…wait, wait, it's coming to me…oh! Isn't it, Aaron?!" Draco inquired in a dramatic voice.

The boy was once again consumed in giggles before he replied, "Yeperooni!"

The hours afterwards were highly entertaining, the three playing games of all sorts; board games and those they made up. A thought seemed to occur to James during his turn of one of their imaginary games, and he stopped to ask, "What's your full name, Dray-co?"

Draco looked a bit apprehensive, but Hermione nodded at him for support. "My name is Draco Aquilis Malfoy," he told James.

James's eyes grew large in amazement. "That's my surname, too; Malfoy! Hey, Mummy, are Dray-co and me related?" he excitedly asked, turning to his mother.

"Actually, yes, James," Hermione replied, and James jumped up and onto Draco's back, hugging his neck with a 'Woo-hoo!' Hermione smiled, and called out to him. "James, honey, sit down. There is something Draco and I would like to tell you."

James reluctantly returned to his seat in between the two adults, and gazed up at his mother. "Baby, you and Draco are related. In fact, you have the same blood running in your veins! Honey, Draco is your daddy."

Their son's face was overwhelmed with confusion, and he looked to Draco. Seeing the man nod with a smile, James's gaze transferred to the TV straight ahead. Hermione's smile drooped a little; he wasn't exactly taking it well. But no sooner had she thought so…

"DADDY!" James scrambled up and onto Draco's lap, squeezing him tightly around his neck. Hermione felt the tears build up inside her eyes, as father and son embraced in reunification, and Hermione hadn't seen a look so joyous on Draco's face since he returned. Hermione soon found two arms of different sizes include her in the hug. Hermione was so glad; her son now knew his father, and loved him. She couldn't have asked for a better reaction.

James pulled back slightly to ask, "Where've you been, Daddy?"

After that followed the less fun discussion of why Mummy and Daddy weren't together; because of Daddy's mean daddy, and that Mummy and Daddy might reunite some time in the future. James took an immediate disliking to the elder man that separated his parents, and told them so, causing a round of laughter from the adults. He clung to the idea that they would sometime get back together, and held onto that throughout the rest of the conversation; Draco telling his son of the doctor he was seeing to help him get over the sadness his father had caused him, and both parents reconfirming that when Daddy was healed they could be a family again. James hugged them both again, and Draco squeezed Hermione's hand affectionately.

After a pleasant dinner, Draco was to leave. James started to cry, wrapping himself around Draco's leg and pleading for him to stay. Draco told him that he had to go to work the next day; an Auror's salary didn't come for free. Hermione paraphrased the explanation Draco gave that had confused their son, telling him that if Daddy didn't get home and get sleep, he wouldn't be able to wake up the next morning to go to work, in which event he would be fired. And did James want that for his daddy?

James reluctantly let go of Draco, stating boldly, "Daddy's not gonna lose his job on a count a me." Draco bent down to hug James and the boy kissed him on the cheek, saying before he scurried off to the living room, "Bye, Daddy. See you soon!"

Hermione was left alone with Draco in the foyer. Draco turned to the coat rack and grabbed his jacket, pulling it on, all the while watching a staring Hermione. He settled into his jacket, and stepped closer to her, and she looked up into his eyes. Draco leaned in to her, and she couldn't resist. He laid his lips upon hers, and all was lost. He kissed her hungrily, tenderly exploring her mouth, one hand to her cheek and the other at her waist. Hermione melted, her hands resting on his chest. She finally pulled away, gently pushing against his broad upper body. "Draco…" she started to quietly protest. Their first kiss in four years had entranced her. Through it, each adult had poured out the pain and longing they'd felt while they were apart, and both were partially overwhelmed.

"I know, baby," Draco relented. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and gave it a squeeze with a kiss on her forehead, making her knees feel weak. He released her, and started out, calling over his shoulder, "I'll call you next week."

Hermione stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, and nodded after him. She watched him get into his car, start the ignition, and eventually pull away. Turning back into the house, she sighed. Hermione was so smitten with him it hurt inside.

A warm Saturday afternoon in late July found Hermione strolling through the park, as James was staying at Ron's house for the weekend. Clad in stretch khaki Capri's and a pale green, collared-halter top, Hermione took to picking out the beauty in everything she saw along the way. The men she passed seemed interested in scoping out the beauty too, but in her. Hair thrown up into a loose bun behind her head, plastered with colored little clips in just the right places, Hermione had to agree that her appearance didn't prove too shabby that day.

She dreamily wandered about, absorbed in the opportunity her future held. There was a chance she'd be happy once again in a week or so, and Hermione had never felt more anxious. Although, she admitted to herself, she wouldn't be completely happy. It had been three months, and Harry still wasn't talking to her. He wasn't rude about it; he just sort of slithered away from her, and oddly Ron. Hermione decided she was going to have to visit him for a talk soon, to straighten things out. This couldn't continue much longer; Hermione didn't quite feel complete with one of her best friends upset with her. And she knew Harry; he was understanding, and reasonable. It would all be settled, and then Draco would come back.

Hermione smiled, hugging herself as she walked along. Never before had she anticipated something so much, as she did with Draco's return to her everyday life. James would have both parents to love and support him, and nothing made Hermione more content than the fact. The three of them would be a family again, as they had for those short but charming seven days once before. Hermione was determined to keep it together this time.

Turning a corner on the walking path, she noticed an ice cream stall. The warm weather, along with her exercise, had really turned up her body heat. Hermione approached the vendor, and ordered a vanilla cone. Once she'd paid and the boy gave back her change and delivered the cone, she thanked him and started off again, focusing on the ice cream cone.

After walking a ways, Hermione leaned back against a tree with her ice cream cone. She bit the bottom of the cone, and started quietly slurping the ice cream through the little hole she'd made. A witness smiled to himself, sitting at the foot of a neighboring tree, watching her as she went about with her routine for eating ice cream cones.

She sucked all the ice cream through that hole, and then began eating the cone itself. She had just finished the cone when she heard someone approaching. "I always thought it so peculiar the way you devoured an ice cream cone," Draco remarked, amused. Hermione quickly turned her head, startled to see Draco standing before her.

"Draco, honey," Hermione said with a smile, and he took gentle hold of one of her hands, kissing it softly. Hermione grinned, feeling the warmth he projected spreading through her fingers. "What a nice surprise."

"Hope you don't mind me stalking you," Draco joked, and started them down the walking path, keeping hold of her hand. "I have nothing better to do with my life."

"Oh, come on," Hermione gently argued, "What about your counseling? How's that going?" Draco's gaze went abroad for a moment, and they walked in silence for a moment. "Draco? What's wrong?" Hermione asked fearfully, scared of the answer.

Draco pulled out of his trance, and smiled at her. "Oh, Hermione, there is no need to worry. Nothing's wrong. In fact, things are the greatest they've ever been!" He stopped walking and turned to Hermione, beaming, taking hold of both of her hands. "Mya, Dr. Noble told me of my progress, and he is as proud of me as you are. He said that today was my last session; that I wouldn't need to see him anymore. Mya, I'm cured!"

A wide smile spread over Hermione's face and she jumped onto him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Oh Draco! I'm so happy for you!" Tears of joy formed in her eyes and they both laughed merrily as he gently spun her around. Draco finally set her down, but Hermione stayed close to him. "Oh honey, you have no idea how happy you've made me. I love you so much," she whispered, gazing happily up into his smiling face. It was the same smile she'd grown accustomed to, years before. Hermione didn't ever think she'd see such a smile again. He really had changed.

"And I love you, Hermione," he confessed, and bent his head toward her. She met his lips for another blissful kiss, wrapped up in the warmth of the kiss. When he finally released her lips, Draco moved his arms securely around her shoulders, and held her. Both Hermione's hands and head were lying on his chest, and Hermione felt so safe at that moment. She turned up her head for another kiss, and Draco welcomed the invitation. This kiss was just as dreamy as the last for Hermione, and she broke off breathless.

Eventually they started down the path again, Draco's arm loosely resting about her waist. They walked in quiet for the second time that day, but it was now a content silence. Hermione was jubilant at the happy turn of events, and couldn't wait to tell her little boy that his parents would be getting back together soon. She had to be sure about his transformation before they were to reunite completely, as she told Draco. Draco was a bit saddened by this, but he understood and agreed. He walked her to her car, and departed with a short but sweet kiss. Little did they know that an unwanted someone had been watching the whole encounter.

{End}

A/n: Nothing else to really say.

REVIEW!

Laura


	4. Horrifying Happenings

A/n: I'm disappointed to say that I'm not getting that many reviews at all; I have about five per chapter. Please, people, up the review count! Here's Chapter 4.

Purple Rose

By: RomanceCharm

{Chapter 4: Horrifying Happenings}

Draco was to move in two weeks after their run-in at the park. Hermione spent thirteen days merrily straightening up around the house, excited for Draco's arrival. James was ecstatic at the obtaining the knowledge that his daddy was moving in, and tried to help out however he could. Hermione was immensely pleased that her son had accepted his father back into his life, and that he seemed to genuinely care about Draco already. On the night before Draco's move in day, Hermione sat on the rocking chair in her son's room, James in her arms, falling asleep to the tune of the Weird Sisters' soft, new bedtime album. She slowly rocked the chair, soothing her son to rest. As he fell into his nighttime slumber, Hermione softly eased out of the chair, and approaching her son's tyke bed, gently laid him down. When she left his room, she didn't know that another tragedy was about to occur.

No sooner than had she walked downstairs and into her kitchen for a glass of water, her telephone rang. 'Who is phoning at this time of night?' she wondered as she caught the time from her stove, quarter after eleven. Hermione picked up on the second ring, "Hello?"

"Mione, it's Ron. You need to get over here as soon as you can," Ron said in a hushed voice.

"Ron? What's wrong?" Hermione grew anxious.

She could hear Ron sigh over the phone. "It's Harry, Mione. I'm at Harry's place. Come as soon as possible," he softly urged her.

Hermione was now getting scared. 'Harry…' her mind screamed. She thought quickly. "Um, let me see if I can get a hold of Draco to come and watch James, and I'll be there," she said.

"Okay, see you then," Ron said and hung up.

Hermione replaced the phone on the cradle for a moment. She inhaled deeply, frightened out of her wits. What had Harry done, what was wrong with him? Hermione quickly picked the phone up again and dialed Draco's number.

"Yeah?" drawled a groggy voice from the other end.

"Draco, honey, it's Mya," Hermione rapidly told him. "Listen, do you think you could come watch James for a while? Something's happened with Harry and I need to be there. I know it's late, but could you do this for me?"

Draco sounded fully awake when he gruffly replied. "Sure, baby. Give me five minutes and then I'll leave, alright?"

"Oh, thank you so much, Draco. I'll see you soon," Hermione thanked him, and ended the conversation. She ran back up to her son's room, and gently placed a kiss on his forehead. Combing out her hair and slipping on her sweater, she headed down the stairs once again. Hermione had waited but two minutes by the door before Draco arrived, and they exchanged a quick kiss and a 'thank you' before she left.

The drive over to Harry's house was pure torture for Hermione. Ron hadn't told her much of anything over the telephone; she had no idea of how severe the situation was. Her hands unconsciously pounded a soft pattern on the steering wheel as she drove, and she had barely turned the ignition off in her car before she jumped out and ran up his walk. Ron met her at the door and embraced her lightly before taking her in.

After he'd closed the door behind him, he turned to her with a solemn expression. "Hermione, Harry had called me over for a drink this evening. Since he's been avoiding both of us, I accepted, and I came. During our conversation, he told me some pretty disturbing things."

He then placed his hands on her shoulders to support her. "Mione, he told me that if he couldn't have you, he didn't want to live any longer. He kept saying there was nothing left for him in life. I consistently tried convincing him otherwise, but his mind is set. He got tired, and I told him I'd see myself out. I called you instead; because I'm worried he'll do something to brutally harm himself. I don't know what you can do to help him, Hermione, but it can only be you that revives him."

Hermione felt her legs give out from beneath her because of all she'd just been told, and Ron steadily caught her. She then burst into tears, repeatedly sobbing, "It's entirely my fault; it's because of me." Ron shushed her, and told her they'd talk to him in the morning when he awoke. He urged her to get some sleep, but she refused. They both sat by Harry's bed all night, watching him sleep and making sure he didn't awake and commit an act of damage to himself. Near four in the morning, Ron had dozed off, and Hermione's eyelids greatly desired to fall over her eyes and rest, but she didn't give in. Harry awoke three hours later.

The first person he saw when his eyes fluttered open was Hermione, and his expression was curious, but tart. "Harry…" she moved over to the bed when she saw him awake. Hermione took hold of his hand, and Harry remained still. "Harry, I realize how much I have hurt you, and I am eternally apologetic. But the pain I have caused you is no reason to talk of ending your life," Hermione said softly.

Harry's gaze remained trained on the wall before him, not the face of the woman he loved. "I have never received anything I have truly desired, and it seems it shall always be that way. There is no reason to live if I cannot have the woman I love, the last possible chance I had at being happy," he told her.

Hermione grimaced at his words. "Harry, you don't really mean that. I am not such an item that one cannot live without me. There are many more things to live for. Your life is treasured by those who surround you, and we would be devastated without your presence in our own lives."

"I have not been in your, nor Ron's, life for the last few months. You both seem to have gotten by well," he countered.

"That is the farthest possible statement from the truth. Ron and I have both suffered dearly while you were not talking to us. Harry, how badly I missed you, how I wanted discuss just anything with you. But you never called," she said sadly.

Harry now looked at her. "I would've, had you not turned me away, Hermione. You could not have missed me, or you wouldn't have rejected me so harshly; leading me on one minute and then saying you don't love me the next," Harry admitted.

"I would never say I didn't love you, Harry, and I didn't. I will always love you in my own way, but I don't think it is enough to solidify that type of relationship between us. Now, just because that is the case doesn't mean you should talk of suicide, Harry. Think of how many people will be deranged at the loss of Harry Potter," Hermione attempted.

"The majority of those people don't even know me," Harry shook his head.

"But the people who do would miss you even more. Think of Ron and I. Think of James, who absolutely adores you," Hermione reminded. She knew it was a harsh blow, but by now she was desperate. Her expression pleaded with him, and he turned his face away.

Harry remained silent for a few minutes. This gave Hermione time to think. The only thing Harry wanted in life was to be with her. That was the one thing that could save him. Hermione's heart fell at the knowledge. She knew what she had to do. Hermione fought the tears forming behind her eyes, and spoke again, "Harry, if you were to end your life because of me, I could never forgive myself. You have no idea how much you mean to me, Harry. That's why now I am offering myself to you. You may have all of me, Harry, so that I may ensure your safety. If you want me, I am yours," Hermione whispered.

Harry turned back to face her, a grin starting to spread on his face. "Really, Mione?"

Hermione nodded, the tears being held in side stinging her nose. "Yes, Harry. I give myself to you now, I am now ready for a romance with you," she said, and forced a smile.

"Oh, Mione!" Harry sat up and embraced Hermione tightly. He slightly rambled through his hug. "I love you so much, Mione. I'll take such good care of you. I'll always protect you; no harm will ever touch you. Oh, Mione, you have made me the happiest man on earth!"

They pulled apart, and Hermione's eyes finally filled with the tears. "Hermione, why are you crying?" Harry immediately questioned.

Obviously she wouldn't tell him the real reason; that she longed to be faithful to Draco's love, and how badly she wanted to be with him, and that she felt hooking up with Harry was the only way to save his life. Instead, she told him, "I was just so worried that I would lose you, and the tears are just escaping now." She forced a laugh. "I tried to hide them so I could be strong for you."

"Oh Mione," he said, and held a hand to her face. "You don't need to be strong for me. If anything, I should be strong for you. You're having the whole ordeal with Draco's return. How dare the bastard come back and disrupt you and James's lives…" Hermione winced inwardly at Harry's remark. "Well, I'll be there to protect you if he decides to act out."

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said, and pecked his lips softly for effect.

Harry smiled, and promised her, "Now that I have you, Hermione, I swear that I will never do anything to harm myself." She smiled at him, and then excused herself to go to the bathroom.

When she had closed Harry's bedroom door behind her, Hermione broke into silent tears. The last few years had made her tolerance for pain so low, and she felt so emotionally weak. Hermione really didn't like appearing so helpless, but she couldn't find any other way to deal with her troubles than to cry them out, which always seemed to help a bit. Ron had awoken at the close of the door, and entered the hallway from the bedroom, a curious expression on his face. He closed the door after him, and Hermione quietly explained her endowment to Harry.

"Oh Mione, you didn't have to go to such an extreme if you wouldn't offer yourself to him on other circumstances," Ron whispered.

Hermione shook her head, and softly answered, "It was just like you told me, Ron. It was me who was to fix the problem, and at first I didn't know how. But as I talked to Harry, the solution flew into my mind, and I knew what I must do. Oh, the yearning I have to be with the man who changed his lifestyle solely to return to me. But, sadly, this is the only way. It is time I pay for the consequences I violated by turning Harry away before," she said solemnly, and walked away, and out of the house.

She got in the car to return to her son, and remembered that Draco was taking care of him. 'Draco…' she thought mournfully; she realized she still had to break the news to him. The whole drive home was spent contemplating how to tell him, and she still came up empty. Hermione sighed as she walked up the path to her front door. She had no idea how to tell him, but she had to. Hermione opened the door, and let herself in. She tiredly hung her coat up, and put her purse on the glass end table near the door. Hermione walked the hallway to the living room, and the sight she saw nearly broke her heart all over again.

The television was on, but Draco was animatedly entertaining James, flying him around on his shoulder. James was thoroughly enjoying this, giggling like mad. Hermione's presence was acknowledged and both blondes smiled widely at her entrance. Draco set James down, and James hurried over to his mother, happily yelling out, "Mummy!" Hermione numbly knelt down and embraced her son, and when she looked up at Draco, she saw his expression had changed. He was searching her face for the source of her apparent misery.

James was soon engulfed in a flashy commercial that had appeared on the T.V screen. Draco approached her, gently took her by the elbow and led her out into the hallway. "What happened, Mya?" he asked so sweetly that Hermione couldn't look at him. "Hermione?"

Hermione sighed before she started. "Draco, I had to do something very irrational this morning, and I hope you will forgive me," Hermione said, and Draco shot up an eyebrow. "I had to save Harry, honey. He was becoming suicidal; he had talked to Ron of ending his life. I can't have my best friend killing himself on a count of me. Harry was completely depressed because while you were gone, he told me he loved me, as more than just a friend, and I consistently, but politely refused him.

"Eventually, I sort of snapped on him. I was tired of hearing that he could not live without me, and I softly argued that there was some other woman out there for him. Well, apparently there is not, for he didn't give up on me. He was ready to die because I wouldn't have him. Draco, I miserably realized that there was only one thing that would save him, me. I had to give myself to him if he was to keep on living. The tears formed in my eyes, how I wanted to cry for betraying you," she whispered, and Draco's face fell.

Hermione's heart cracked, but she had to go on. "I feel absolutely awful for committing myself to him, when I was about to do so to you. But Draco, you must understand. If I was the cause of Harry's suicide, I just couldn't live with the guilt. And plus, once Harry recovers from the depression, I am sure that I can slip away. He will comprehend, eventually, that he is not the man for me. You are that man, Draco; that is," Hermione looked down at her shoes, and then gazed back up at him, "if you'll still have me when this whole ordeal is over." She was telling him that it would only be temporary, but there was fear in Hermione's heart that it would be longer than that before she could safely leave Harry.

Draco said nothing, but his face explained it all. He was indeed hurt, as she knew he'd be. The pain he felt was written all over. But when she looked into his eyes she also saw a smidgen of understanding. "You're doing the right thing, Mya," he finally said, finally breaking the gaze between them. "I admire you for that, I could never leave you to comfort a friend," he said honestly, but there was a sting to his words. He started back toward the living room, but Hermione pulled him back.

"Draco, you cannot even imagine how hard it was for me!" she argued, and he looked taken aback. "How can you think for even the tiniest instance that it wasn't difficult to leave all that we've worked for? That even for a second I didn't want to run into your arms and never leave them? Hell, the desire to do so is strong right now! I love you, Draco, and to desert you like this not only hurt you!!" Hermione screamed, and suddenly she felt faint.

Seeing the new expression on her face, Draco started toward her, as everything in Hermione's vision started to dim. "Hermione…?" Draco called to her, but that was all Hermione heard before she blacked out.

Hermione awoke to her son kneeling beside her on the bed, with a peering gaze that brightened when he saw her eyes open. She took in her surroundings as James cried out, "Mummy!" and clung to her. Her head suddenly stung with pain, making her slightly dizzy; pain that before now she hadn't been conscious enough to feel. She realized, as the shock of the pain subsided, that she was in a hospital room. 'Damn it,' Hermione thought, angry with herself. 'I had to go and have another anxiety attack, and it was probably at the most inconvenient time, too.' For she didn't remember where she'd been or what she had been doing before she blacked out, just that she did. Her eyes fell upon a dozing Harry, nestled in a chair beside her bed, and she smiled weakly, but she wondered, 'Where is Draco?'

As if he had read her thoughts, James told her, with a giggle, "Daddy's conked out in the waitin' room. He was wired before, but he got real tired a little while ago and fell into a chair. He hadene'nt been sleepin' for the longest time. Daddy was watchin' ova you like a hawk, Mummy, makin' sure you was okay. He kept whispa'ing to himself, sayin' somethin' like it was all his fau-lt," James struggled to pronounce the word.

Her already poor smile faltered, and her son noticed. "What's wrong with you, Mummy? Why did you fall at home? Are you sick?" James asked her anxiously.

Hermione was about to answer, "No, baby, of course not," but stopped herself, wondering. She truly didn't know; after all those anxiety attacks over the years and having to be hospitalized after most of them, she very well could be sick. She answered honestly, "I don't know, baby. Mummy will have to talk to the doctors."

James just nodded; a concerned look on his innocent little face. It pained Hermione to see her little boy worried about her. Harry stirred in his sleep, and Hermione turned her head to see him awaken. As his eyes opened, a large grin spread over his face at the sight of her. "Hey, Mione," he softly said to her, and approached her with a kiss on the forehead, which pained her but she didn't wince, for James's sake. All he'd seen was the kiss, and he looked slightly disgusted, and climbed off the bed and into the hallway.

Only then did Hermione reach up and touch the bandage that she felt circling her head. Harry sat down beside her, his smile consistent. "How are you feeling?" he questioned.

"My head is killing me. What happened after I fell?" she asked him.

"From what Draco told me, after you blacked out you stumbled back and knocked your head on the glass table in the hallway, and as I saw, it shattered, and then you hit the ground, again bashing your head. Only a few pieces of glass cut you, and not severely, but you hitting your head once again worries me," Harry confessed, the grin slowly evaporating from his face.

"That's what I've been thinking about. With all the attacks I've had the past few years, I fear that it may have done some serious damage, and that today's attack was the last straw," Hermione admitted.

"You mean last week's attack," Harry corrected, his smile now completely gone.

"I've been out a week?!" Hermione almost yelled in shock. "And they haven't told you what's wrong with me?"

"I told them I didn't want to know until you knew, but Draco knows," Harry said with a scowl.

Hermione nodded, and tightly gripped the hand Harry had slipped in hers. "I'm sorry for being such an inconvenience to you, and everyone. Oh, how miserable I feel for saddening my baby so."

"James was fine, dear. Well, he was upset initially, but he knew you'd be okay. He sat here on your bed, watching you everyday. Draco only managed to pull him away for meals and trips to the loo," Harry remarked with a chuckle.

Hermione half-smiled at her son's devotion, but shamed herself for causing him to act in such a way. Harry continued, "Much to my dismay, Draco's been hanging around here everyday, shaking his head, wringing his hands and mumbling to himself. I think he's gone mad," Harry shook his own head. "Of course, Ron's been by too. But you know that with his work he couldn't come as often as he would've liked. I'll go and call him, to tell him you're awake, if you'll be alright alone," Harry offered, his face slightly worried.

"Yes, I'll be fine, Harry," she told him, and he pecked her on the lips before exiting the room.

Hermione sighed deeply and folded her hands over her stomach. There was fear in her heart, but overriding that was a sensation that was coming on strong. Hermione had this powerful feeling that there was something really wrong with her. There wasn't any reason that could prove this, but Hermione just knew it, in her heart.

She heard the door opening, and looked up into the face of Draco. His expression was exhausted, and his eyes were red. He covered the distance to her bed slowly, watching her intently as he did so. Not a word was spoken as he stopped next to her, and lightly brushed a hand over her most prominent wound, where her head had connected with the table. She winced slightly, and he quickly retracted his hand. Tears formed in his eyes, and he started to murmur, "Oh baby…oh baby, it's my fault…" He repeated such things as he fell to his knees on the floor, holding her hands in his, occasionally marking them with kisses.

"Draco, honey," she addressed him softly. "What are you talking about?"

Draco looked up at her, his eyes glazed over and his chin quivering. "When you fell…oh, Mya, when you fell and hit your head, it hurt you pretty badly. The doctors have told me of the countless number of times you've been in here from the attacks, each time hitting your head, either on the floor or furniture. All those blows added up, Mya. You've...you've got minor brain damage," he sadly confessed to her, and had to look away.

It wasn't quite the ailment she had expected, but the knowledge still rattled her mind. Yet Hermione said not a word. If she wanted to, she couldn't have. As Draco spoke to her, telling her that they weren't yet sure of how bad it was, she felt as if her throat had closed up, and she couldn't breathe. She had brain damage, however minor it was. Hermione realized, at that moment, with an extremely pessimistic attitude, that she would probably die, from too much damage to the skull, similar to the way her little brother had perished so many years ago. Hermione felt completely and utterly deranged; her insides felt squeamish. Hermione numbly squeezed Draco's hands as he sobbed, and stared straight ahead. Strangely, not a single tear fell from her eyes.

{End}

A/n: I wasn't too mean this time, only a small cliffie. Next chapter there will be a flashback, of how the brother no one knew Hermione had had died. And before you go criticizing the event, once I write it, the incident really did happen, and to someone I'm close to. So think before you speak.

Please review.

Laura


End file.
